Dennis Rafkin, before and after
by dreaming of dom
Summary: This is Dennis's view on Cyrus and the ghosts. Tells of him catching the ghosts, and his thoughts while he was with the Kriticos's. Please Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in 13 ghosts....Tho it would be  
really cool if I did.  
  
N/A- I know there are tons of Fanfic on this movie, but i love the movie!!!  
  
  
Dennis Rafkin stood in the doorway of Cyrus Kritico's mansion. Why was he doing   
this anyway? Oh yeah, he needed the money. The first ghost hadn't even been caught  
and already he was having second thoughts. Or thirds. Cyrus was going to pay him good.  
Or at least he better. Dennis thought grumpily.  
"Ready Dennis my boy?" Cyrus walked into the room with a small cane in his hand.  
"Ready? I don't think i'll ever be ready." Dennis shook his head.  
"Then onward we go." Cyrus closed the door behind him.  
"So what are we catching today?" Dennis asked.  
"His name is Billy Micheals. He and his little friend were playing cowboy  
and indians with real arrows. His friend accidentally shot him straight through the head."  
Cyrus looked a bit concerned.  
"How old was he?" Dennis grimaced.  
"Seven." Cyrus just nodded.  
"Eek. So where are we headed?" Dennis looked at his surroundings.  
"To the Micheals' home. His parents decided to leave the neighborhood. We  
have permission to go and look about." Cyrus held out a indian shapped toy.  
"Whats that?" Dennis didn't want to touch it.  
"This was Billy's. I need you to touch it. We need to locate him." Cyrus demanded.  
Hesatantly Dennis touched it.  
He saw a little boy, with his friend, laughing, and screaming. Suddenly the screaming  
was from pain. Billy he assumed was on the floor with blood everywhere. His mother rushed in, and dialed 911.  
It was too late, little Billy was dead. He now walks around with an arrow through his head,   
and a hatchet in his pocket. His eyes were always glaring. He now haunted the house where he lived.  
"Oh god." Dennis came back to reality.  
"What is it? What did you see?" Cyrus asked impaitently.  
"He's at his house. He doesn't want anyone near it. He's mad as hell." Dennis explained.  
"I'm sorry you had to witness his death." Cyrus patted him on the back.  
"Nothing new." Dennis looked down.  
They arrived at the house only to be met by many workers.   
"Who are they?" Dennis asked.  
"You think it's going to be easy to catch this little one?" Cyrus asked.  
Dennis looked up at this cage the workers were hauling out of a truck.   
It was complete glass, with gold writing on the interior and exterior.  
"What the hell?" Dennis asked.  
"Our cage." Cyrus explained as he set down a set of bow and arrows.  
"You expect him to stay? Hah." Dennis laughed.  
"It has latin containment spells so he can't get out." Cyrus looked pleased.  
"Here." A worker handed him a pair of glasses.  
"What are these?" Dennis asked.  
"How else do you expect to see Billy?" Cyrus laughed, as Dennis put on the glasses and came face to face with   
a little cowboy.  
"Hi, little Billy." Dennis backed up.  
All of a sudden the Cowboy's face jerked to a worker that made a wrong move. Billy rushed to the worker, and stared  
at him. The worker looked terrified. All at once, Billy took out his hatchet and slashed the workers head. The worker  
shrivled and was on the ground.  
Gasps were heard everywhere.  
Dennis looked to Cyrus who was grimicing, but pushed a button on a tape player.   
Some wierd chants were heard. Billy looked at the cage and spotted the arrow set. He grinned, like he had an idea.  
Billy dashed to the cage, and grabbed the arrow set. He was about to dash out when the cage closed.  
"Got you my friend." Cyrus smiled.  
"Dude, what the fuck is you're problem?" Dennis asked, taking off the glasses.  
"Some sacrifices must be made." Cyrus shrugged.  
"Your sick." Dennis scoffed.  
"Be at my place tomorrow. We shall catch ourselves another ghost." Cyrus snortted.  
N/A- please review!!!!!!! 


	2. The Torso

N/A- Hope you liked the first chapter!  
  
Dennis was contemplating on Cyrus again. He was one strange motherfucker. Why did he want the ghosts so damn   
badly? He would even sacrifice his crew members in order to get a ghost. He thought back to  
the worker getting hacked yesterday. He got out of his car, once he arrived at Cyrus' house he was  
greeted immedatly.  
"Dennis my boy. Today we are off too Lampton. To catch what i'd like to call The Torso." Cyrus smiled.  
"The Torso?" Dennis was confused.  
"He should be a fairly easy ghost to catch. He's wrapped in cellophane, and he holds his head,   
which too is wrapped in cellophane." Cyrus got into his car.  
"Now what the hell happened to him?" Dennis asked.  
"You tell me." Cyrus handed Dennis a gamblers hat. Cyrus wanted him to touch it.   
Slowly Dennis struck out his hand, and took grasp onto the hat. Pain shot through his  
body, and he was trembling. He saw a older man, maybe about late thirtys early forties wearing the hat he was touching.  
He walked into a room, smoke filled the air. Gamblers. Thought Dennis. 'Hey yo, Jimmy, those gamblers you  
were betting with, are here. I'd a get out of here if i were you.' A man known as Larry told the man  
known as Jimmy. 'Oh shit.' Jimmy mumbled and started to leave. 'where you think you're going? Mr. Gambler?'The guy he gambled with  
was right outside the door. 'Get him boys' He kicked Jimmy and Jimmy crumpled over. The men grabbed him, and took  
him out back of the club. They slowly started to wrap his whole body in cellophane. When that was  
done, Jimmy's eyes were bulging out of his head, as they wacked an axe through his neck. His head  
rolled off easily. They threw his body into the lake. Jimmy was found two weeks later. There wasn't a funeral.  
"Shit." Dennis mumbled.  
"Ahh what did you see my boy?" Cyrus asked.  
'His name was Jimmy. A gambler. A mob made him into an example, never to bet what you don't have,  
and then run." Dennis threw the hat down.  
"Was it bloody?" Cyrus asked.  
"I just saw another death, and you ask if it was bloody? Yes it was goddamn bloody." Dennis raged.  
"Lower your voice. You don't want to make anybody mad, now do you?" Cyrus laughed.  
They arrived at Lampton. Dennis noticed the club, that Jimmy was murdered at. He saw flashbacks to what he saw  
with Jimmy.   
"Damn." Dennis shook his head.   
He looked over to the familiar cage. It had money in it. More bait, Dennis figured. He wondered  
if this ghost was going to be as easy as Cyrus thought. He could sense the ghost was near.  
"Where is he Dennis?" Cyrus yelled.  
Dennis put on his glasses, and gasped.  
"Right behind you, Sir." Dennis barely mumbled out, as Cyrus was kicked to the ground.  
Dennis was busily watching the ghost, when he had a vision. They were inside of a highschool. Blood was all over the walls.   
Men were lying dead. Maybe three or four of them. A girls cackle echoed through the halls. Dennis shivered.  
"Dennis, pay attention!" Cyrus yelled just as Dennis was struck to the ground.  
A worker put on the tape of chants. Jimmy seemed distracted. He had spotted the money. On his way to the cage he knocked down about  
ten more workers. One looked dead. Dennis wasn't sure. Jimmy reached the cage, and the doors shut. Jimmy didn't seem to care. He grabbed the money, and held it high.  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Cyrus asked, limping.  
"How's that worker? Dead?" Dennis gulped.  
"No, we are going to send him to critical." Cyrus shrugged.  
"As long as no more people die." Dennis closed his eyes.  
"We haven't even gotten to the worse yet.Tomorrow we go to the highschool of Susan LeGrow. Or The Bound Woman."   
Cyrus smiled.  
Dennis now knew what his vision meant. Susan LeGrow was going to kill some people tomorrow.  
n/a-Please review! 


End file.
